


We've Come Too Far (To Give Up Who We Are)

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [78]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Besotted Jamie, But Sweet, Diagon Alley, Felix Felicis, Kinktober, Leaky Cauldron, M/M, Not Kinky -I'm Sorry!, POV Jamie, Pre-Slash, luck potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: James Sirius takes Felix Felicis before going to talk to Teddy.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: 365 [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	We've Come Too Far (To Give Up Who We Are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/gifts).



> Dearest triggerlil: this will be my last Kinktober fill but I wanted thank you for all your love and hard work. You're the epitome of amazing, sweet-pea. 💥
> 
> Kinktober day twenty-three, prompt: _Felix Felicis._
> 
> Title was naughtily pinched from the amazing Daft Punk song _Get Lucky._

Jamie tapped the phial of Felix Felicis that he’d so carefully prepared. 

The potion inside looked so innocent – so pure, fresh and unclouded – yet he knew that the effects would be powerful. Without further hesitation, Jamie uncorked the bottle and then he drank the contents, winching at the sharp, bitter taste of almond within. 

Jamie prayed this worked. Today he needed Felix’s help more than ever. 

He Apparated to Diagon Alley and then began to walk along the cobbles, his stride confident and self-assured. Jamie hadn’t a clue where his feet were leading him but that scarcely mattered. He wasn’t in charge: Felix was, and Jamie could feel the good luck coursing and burning thought his veins. Felix propelled Jamie past the Menagerie and past the Apothecary. He finally came to a stop outside the Leaky Cauldron. 

Jamie pushed open the thick wooden door and took a deep breath of the dusty, smoky air inside. 

His eyes adjusted to the dull light inside and they darted around the room, looking for a familiar head of turquoise hair. 

Teddy Lupin was sat at the back of the house, a half-eaten lunch before him. Jamie stepped closer, nerves and anxiety crawling up his spine. He didn’t know what Teddy was going to say. Perhaps he’d send him away. Maybe Teddy would shake his head sadly, tell him to find a man his own age. 

Jamie bit his lip. He had to take the chance. 

Before many more moments Jamie found himself stood before Teddy. The other wizard’s eyes blue eyes widened as the locked onto Jamie’s own. 

Jamie slid into the opposite seat. He was trembling. 

There’d never been anyone but Teddy – he’d been big brother, confidant and best mate all rolled into one – but now Jamie wanted more. He couldn’t deny the feelings that raced thought his body whenever two men were together and lately he’d begun to get the feeling that Teddy felt the same. 

Jamie slid his hands across the cracked wood of the pub table, knotting Teddy’s slim fingers inside his own and he took a deep breath, wanting to find the perfect words. 

Merlin, but Jamie prayed that his luck would hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm afraid that this is my last Kinktober story. I go on holiday tomorrow and I'm definitely not taking my laptop with me! I have really enjoyed the challenge though and I have had wonderful fun. Thank you for all the love, comments, reads and kudos. They genuinely mean the world to me. XXXX


End file.
